Xeulo Zhur
Xeulo is one of the point of view characters in the Wild Core Chronicle and stars in the "Assassin" books. The first of his books is "Fugitive Caged," and is the fourth book in the series that tells the story of Xeulo's temporary suspension from his duties as a member of the Union Intelligence Agency. He works as an assassin and spy, and is bound by an oath of loyalty to the legacy of Satchi Harlle. History Born only a few years before the start of the Great Galactic War, he was born on Vel'Riel out of wedlock to a reputable Councilwoman and her spy lover. A natural genius, he was given into the custody of Hexal Ti, Director of Union Intelligence, and trained into his position from a young age. An expert in espionage as well as tactics, Xeulo considers himself an expert hunter and uses his training primarily as an assassin. He operates mostly within the Union itself, though his duties did expand somewhat during the waning years of the war to include civil service as Magus Satchi Harlle's private bodyguard. The exact number of political assassinations he has completed is known to none but him, and it is rumored he has been instrumental in gathering intelligence on several important members of the Union's Patriarchal Council. Well known among the Union's elite, he is nonetheless a secret from most normal people as part of Union Intelligence. During his mid twenties to his early thirties, he served House Harlle and Magus Satchi personally. However, his service was cut short after the Magus' untimely death and he returned to his duties as an assassin. Some say that he worked for the anti-slavery terrorist organization lead by LOVA, but those reports are unsubstantiated. Personality A bitter and laconic man who can best be described as antisocial, his intelligence leaves him either indifferent or disdainful towards others. Xeulo is paranoid to a fault, and does not trust others, often lying to them outright in order to mask aspects of his personality that would disadvantage him in social situations. He has no innate understanding of morality, which has contributed to his career choice, as to him deaths are necessary to change reality. Though he does not always understand the implications of his actions, or even the permanence of them, he nonetheless functions by a code, of sorts, one determined through sheer logic. As a result, he will not involve bystanders who have nothing to do with his mission, and he will not condemn children to death, as he considers it stupidity to make them pay for their parent's foolishness. Disgusted by skin to skin contact, he covers as much of his body as possible, only able to overcome his aversion for the sake of his work, to which he is obsessively dedicated. This disgust is compounded by the feeling that he and the world around him are not fully real, but simply some sadistic simulation that was randomly generated, one that he cannot fully participate in because he is different from every other person alive. In spite of all this, most people find him pleasant to talk to and think that he's funny. Though this is partially because he masks his true feelings and intentions in order to navigate the world around him and avoid unintentionally damaging others (something he does out of practicality), he is genuinely sarcastic and has an amusing, absurdist sense of humor besides. To Xeulo, most emotions are an abstraction, and he does not even understand his own, often burdened by them. He does not feel direct guilt for his actions, but recognizes on some level that he should, and thus feels guilt for his lack of guilt, a phenomenon which he finds as annoying as he finds most people. Seldom offended, this gives his voice a distant, even, airy quality, as if he is not quite fully engaged in conversation at any moment. More than any of this, though, what defines him is his love and dedication to Satchi Harlle. While completely platonic, it is lifelong and powerful, existing for reasons that even Xeulo himself does not fully understand. He respected Satchi and showed him trust and loyalty that he never showed to anyone else, sharing intellectual conversations and pursuits, and agreeing about the absurdity of their political system. Clever, focused, and often ruthless, Satchi's wishes fetter his otherwise discerning personality. Behind the Scenes * He is the second of two characters created for the Wild Core setting and was originally an avatar for a roleplay in an MMORPG. Category:Characters Category:Union